Memory Bank
by im-a-snail
Summary: My first fanfic! Felix finds a hidden box full of lost data among the game's coding, what will this box reveal when he links his coding with it? A little story about how Felix and Ralph used to be friends long time ago, not slash, sorry!
1. The Extra Box

**Author's Note: My first fanfiction! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

It was Sunday, this meant two things: a full day off for the arcade, and time to check the game's coding.

This was easy, giving the fact _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was an old 8-Bit game, thus not very complex.

The turns to check the game's coding where interchanged among Felix and Gene, mostly because Gene tought anybody else, well Ralph to be exact, would mess with the wirings if they had the privilege to inspect them closely.

Felix and Gene took the elevator towards the basement of the Niceland Apartments, far below the building's lobby. Then they reached the basement, both Felix and Gene disliked it, dusty, dark, lonely... it just gave them the shivers.

"So how was your day?" said Felix in order to break the eerie silence,

"Oh, it was pretty good... cleaning the penthouse, talking with the other nicelanders... you know, the usual- Oh, we're here!" said Gene as they arrived at some boxes which were covering a steel door.

It was a bit hard to move the crates out of the way, they were full of materials used for furniture and decorations in the apartment, which, of course, were built by Felix.

"This would be much easier if Ralph was around!" Felix laughed as he looked at Gene, who frowned upon hearing 'Ralph', he was OK with the hulking villain, but that didn't mean he liked him.

Upon removing all the crates Felix and Gene pushed the steel doors away, revealing a short, white tunnel with blue energy pipes flowing across it. At the end there was another door, but this one had what appeared to be a video game control. Gene pulled out a rope from one of the crates and wrapped it around Felix's torso,

"It's your turn this week, do you remember the code?" said Gene, still tighting up the rope around Felix's body.

"Sure do!" happily replied Felix, who approached the control pad and started to push its buttons, "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B ,A, START"

As soon as Felix said the last word, the door started to hiss open and revealed a black room with a bunch of wires and boxes floating in it, Felix hopped into the miniature abyss and started to swim (due to the lack of gravity) towards the mishmash of code chunks. This was just a routine check, so all Felix had to do is to see if all the codes were connected and programmed properly.

"Check all the boxes first!" shouted Gene.

"I know, I know!" replied Felix, slightly annoyed, you would be annoyed too if they told you that every single time you did the routine check, "Okay... lets' see..."

_Pie Respawning? Check. NPC Movement? Check. Memory Bank? Check! Duck Movement? Ugh, check. Memory Bank? Chec-_

"Wait, what?" said Felix, puzzled about his discovery. A bit away from the rest of the wiring, there was an extra box called 'Memory Bank', a quite mysterious 'Memory Bank' box, tough! It wasn't linked to anything or anyone, naturally, Felix tought this was just a glitchy copy of the real Bank, but his curiosity took the best of him, so he double tapped it, making it burst into a bunch of tiny, blue icons.

"Felix, what are you doing?!" shouted Gene, "Don't mess with the code!"

"I just want to check this box!" replied Felix, "It's disconnected, it won't hurt anyone!"

Felix tried to open one of the little blue icons, which, he supposed, would open a memory video from somebody. But every time he tried to open them up, they turned red and a message was displayed:

_**01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010-ACCESS DENIED, PLEASE CONECT WITH USER-01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010**_

_Connect with user?_

Felix knew he had seen this message before, last time he saw it was when Gene tried to check the building's coding, Gene had to make a new link from his box to the apartment's box to see the content.

"Hmm I wonder how you do that?" whispered Felix to himself as he closed the unwired box and swam towards his own box. Upon opening it, he saw a little menu which had the words:

_**New Link**_

Felix double-tapped it and a new blue wire was pulled out of his box, Felix grabbed it and swam towards the other box.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Gene, clearly nervous for his hero, "WHAT ARE YOU- ARE YOU GOING TO LINK IT?!"

But Felix was not listening,

"DON'T YOU DARE LINK IT, MISTER!" kept shouting Gene, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT BOX HAS!"

When Felix was about to link the wire and the box he saw some sparks coming from both of the extremes, a sort of warning to not to mess with that box. But, what were some little bolts of electricity going to do to stop him?

"FELIX SERIOUSLY, IT COULD BE FILLED WITH VIRUSES!"

_Just about to know what this box hold inside!_

"STOP RIGHT THERE, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO DO... I'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"

_**Click!**_

_..._

_..._

_Huh? Nothing happe-_

Felix felt a strong shot of electricity taking over his body, as Gene was watching how the repairman started to glitch and spaz.

_**01001100 01001001 01001110 01001011 00100000 01000001 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100 01000101 01000100- ENETRING MEMORY BANK-01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001110 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01000100 01000001 01011001!**_

Then Felix blacked out, and started to remember forgotten years-well, actually they were days-of ancient memories...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! I know, I know, it's bad, but it would really help me if you did some constructive criticism! I'll try to add a new chapter this week. :)**


	2. Amnesia and Strangers!

**Thanks for the views and follows! I know they're not many, but it means a lot to me!**

* * *

**FELIX'S POV**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" I said as I slowly stood up. I was outside a tall building, and there were some trees surounding me. In the distance I saw a tiny, mustachoed man standing in front of the building.

"Hey you!" I shouted to him while getting closer, "Where am I?"

"Wha- Err... I don't know..." he said with a confused look on his face, "In fact... I don't even know where am I either!"

"What's your name?" I asked curiously,

"Ehh, Gene, my name is Gene," Gene replied to me, "what's yours?"

"I'm Fix-It Felix Jr... I think"

Just like him, I wasn't really sure of where I was or why did I only knew my name. Then we heard some noise coming from inside the building.

"What's inside?" I asked,

"Do you really think I know?" replied Gene, a little bit agressively.

The doors opened to reveal more tiny people with confused looks on their faces.

"Where am I?" said someone.

"Who are you?" said another.

"Who is that?!" the group said pointing to me, apparently they were surprised because I looked different.

"Me? Um, Fix-It Felix Jr.!" I replied cheerfully, "Who are you guys?"

"Hi, ehh... I'm Mary..." said a little woman, "I don't really know where am I, I just woke up in what appeared to be an aparment."

"Yeah me too!" muttered some of the other people.

"..."

Nobody really knew what to do after that, we were too confused about our sudden 'awakening' in this strange place. There was a tall apartment building, no doubt about that! And a tiny forest with trees around us, and that was about it- Oh! There was also a huge pile of bricks in the far extreme of this little world.

"What is that?" Mary said as she pointed to the mountain of bricks,

"I have no idea..." I replied, "Maybe we should go and investigate?"

"We?" said Gene, "I hope that 'we' doesn't include me, that place looks way too eerie!"

"C'mon, togheter it may be safer" I said as I approached the bunch of debris, to my surprise, the tiny people started to follow me, as if I was their leader of some sort.

Then we arrived, upon further inspection, we noticed the pile of bricks had a hollow tree stump on top of it, and there were also some other trees on the back, but otherwise, there was nothing of intres-

*RUSTLE*

We all curled up and did an awkward group hug, something or someone was running behind the pile of bricks.

"H-H... Hello?" I said nervously, I honestly wasn't waiting for a reply...

"Hmm?" said a somewhat deep voice behind the pile, "Who's there?"

"F... F-Fix-It Felix Jr... and some frien-"

"Shhh! Don't include us!" whispered Gene, putting his hand in my mouth.

"Pfft, I can hear you all from here," said the voice, clearly mocking us, "Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you fear."

I honestly felt more relieved, but the rest of the people around me were still hugging me tightly.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously,

"I'm Wre-... I'm Ralph!" said the voice as its silhouette walked into the light, revealing a man of about my size with messy hair, brown overalls with a broken strap and a red tartan shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"We're just... exploring our surroundings..." said Gene,

"Ah I see, you just got plugged in!" laughed Ralph.

"Plugged in?" the rest of us asked, "What do you mean by 'plugged in'?"

"By plugged in I mean you're now part of a game," said Ralph "look at that big window in front of the building!"

Everbody turned around, there was a giantic window with some light emanating from it.

"How did we never notice that before?" I said stupidly, "...And could you all guys stop clinging to me?"

I pushed the little people a little bit far and approached to Ralph,

"Are you from this game?" I asked curiously,

"What?! NO!" shouted Ralph, "Oh uh, sorry, I'm not."

"Ehh so were do you come from?"

"I come from ehh... uhh... THAT GAME!"

Ralph pointed us to a game outside the window, called _TurboTime_.

"What do you do in there?" asked Mary,

"I'm an... NPC... yeah." replied Ralph, "But enough talkin' in this place! Why don't we all go to the apartment buildings!"

"The what?" Gene asked,

"...The building _behind_ you" Ralph said, clearly annoyed.

After the whole little awkaward meeting Ralph leaded us to the building, called Niceland Apartments, while most of us were confused, Ralph was clearly excited... okay, WAY too excited.

"He must be hiding something..." I said to myself really quietly, so nobody noticed me, "But he's just too nice!"

* * *

**Thanks again for the comments and views! Don't worry, I didn't make mistakes describing Ralph, the further chapters will explain everything!**

**I might (or may not!) delay with the next chapter! You know, school stuff. :P**


	3. Glitchy Secret

**WOAH! Thanks for all the views and comments! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**FELIX'S POV**

* * *

When we entered the Niceland Apts. Ralph started to tell us what our game was about, he told me I was the "hero" in this place, my job was to repair the building when a huge villain came around and destroyed stuff, then he told the rest of us, he called them Nicelanders, that they served as NPCs, who baked pies for me and threw the villain into the mud.

"So how do you know all of this?" I asked, "Were you stalking us?"

"No!" said Ralph, looking in every single direction except mine's, "I know this because I, err... I saw some years ago a game called _Fix-It Felix _which did what I just said, when I saw the title of your game I tought it would be the same thing."

"So all that you told us was just a guess?" asked Gene,

"Well... yeah... but, it's still night outside! Just relax, I'm pretty sure you'll know what to do tomorrow when the arcade opens."

"What's an aracade?" asked Mary,

"Ehh..."

After some more time talking with Ralph and hearing all his explainations about the arcade we ended up in the penthouse drinking something he called 'cocktail' and eating 'cake', when we started talking more I noticed Ralph much more relaxed, he got angry sometimes when we didn't get the explaination, but he always calmed shortly afterwards and kept making jokes through the whole speech.

"So Ralph," I said, "can you tell us about you this time?"

"Me? Oh boy..." he said as he rubbed his head and looked away, "I'm just an NPC in _TurboTime_, like I said before, nothin' special..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." he said annoyed, "Uhh, I'm going to go outside and take some fresh air, you guys don't mind?"

"Not at all!" all of us said.

Ralph exited the apartment and some moments later we heard the elevator being used, I peeked out of the balcony the penthouse had and saw him looking at the big window, saying something. I couldn't really hear what he was saying so I just went back inside until...

"**_BZZZZTTTT-_** Agh!"

I quickly rushed back to the balcony and peeked again, I honestly didn't see anything weird in him, except for the fact that he was hugging himself. Okay, to be honest, hugging yourself is pretty weird, so yes! He was doing something weird. Then it happened again...

"_**BZZZTBZZ**_"

Just for a fraction of a second, I could swear I saw him increase greatly in size and have some patches of blue data in several parts of his body, then switch back to normal. That honestly creeped me out so much, and I was about to tell the Nicelanders of what I saw, but then he looked up to the apartments... Well actually, he looked up at me, STARING at me.

"Hey Felix," he said with a mean look on his face, "Can you come down? Please? I want to tell you something."

"Ehh... okay" I said as I exited the penthouse, with the excuse that I also wanted to take some fresh air. I honestly don't know why I agreed so easily, maybe it was because of fear or maybe because I started to trust him? Anyways, upon exiting the building I was greeted by him with a _what were you looking at_ look on his face, but it softened afterwards.

"So uhh..." he stuttered, "Did you saw what happened to me?"

I nodded,

"Yeah..." he rubbed his head, "Listen, that was just a glitch, okay? Nothin' suspicious here."

"Oh don't worry," I said, "It's not like I was... going to tell the Nicelanders you turned into some giant or something... heh..."

"Hah... very funny..."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go inside?"

"Oh, yes please, it's chilly in here"

We finally entered the building and I was about to take the stairs, when Ralph said,

"Hold on a second, I need to look for something..."

"Okay then! See you at the penthouse?"

"Yes, sure..."

When the elevator was about to close, I saw him take the stairs nearby to a basement of some sort.

_He's creeping me out..._

* * *

**Thanks again for the support in the last chapthers! This one, as you saw, it's mostly dialogue. I honestly tought I was going to be very busy today and yesterday, but I guess I got lucky!**


	4. Fixing the Glitch

**Over 1000 views! This fandom is just too nice! :D**

* * *

**ENTERING ALTERNATE MEMORY DATA 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01001110 01000001 00100000 01010111 01010010 01000101 01000011 01001011 00100000 01001001 01010100 PLEASE STAND BY...**

* * *

**RALPH'S POV**

* * *

After seeing how my 'disguise' was fading away and how I was about to be discovered, I decided to go and see what was rong with my coding. Felix had just started to trust me and invited me back upstairs, but if I wanted to keep his friendship -like I did!- I had to fix this litlle glitch... heh, 'fix'...

Due to the fact that Felix was on the only elevator on the building, I had to take the stairs to avoid him seeing me glitch again and to grow suspicious of me because I was heading to the basement. I was rushing down because I really wanted to be at that party, which was like... the first party I've ever had.

But then as I was running down the stairs...

"_**BZZZT-ZZZZT-ZZZT**_"

I suddenly started to glitch and I fell under the change of wei... err, MUSCLE. Change. Of. MUSCLE. Anyways, that glitch made me loose my balance and fall down the rest of the stairs. It was a bit painful, but atleast I arrived to the basement more quickly. Upon walking trough the dark room, I arrived to a crushed gate -wrecked by yours truly- which revealed a short, bright tunnel which lead to another -hah- crushed door.

That second door lead into a black abyss with a bunch of wires and boxes floatin' around it. I took some steps back and rushed into the void, which greeted me with no gravity. I swam towards all the coding until I finally saw what I wanted to see.

Two boxes, which were linked togheter by a sparking wire...

"A wire that should NOT be _**BZZZT**_ sparking at all _**BZZZT**_!" I shouted as I tried my best to link it properly.

That wire connects my modeling with Felix's, and I think that the reason as of why I started to glitch happened because of that unproperly connected wire. If that wire ever untied itself, I would go back to being that 600-pound-9-feet-tall-villain I have been for like, 5 years or so, and I just can't.

_It will ruin my plan..._

So after realizing that one single wire will reset and unconnect itself sooner or later, I decided I would have none of that, so I doubble tapped my box and clicked the '_**New Link**_' option... 4 times. And all those wires suddenly emerged from my box, I grabbed them all in a bunch and jammed them all in Felix's box, along with the old one.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The glitches stopped! I did a little jump in the air -well, due to the lack of gravity I floated in circles- and swam back to the tunnel, in order to return to the party with Felix and the others.

My main hindering was resolved, not there was **nothing** to stop me FROM...

_Being their friends!_

I tought happily, this was my most desesperate attempt at making them liking me, changing my appearance and wiping off their memory, anybody else who hears this may think of my plan as an evil plot, but the truth is...

_It's not fun being a bad guy..._

I meditated some more about this as I was entering the penthouse,

Maybe I should tell them the truth and end this ruse, after all it's not exactly ethical to...

When I arrived at the apartment, I was greeted by Felix and the rest of the Nicelanders with very cheerful smiles on their faces,

"Hey Ralph!" they all said, "What took you so long? The party is not complete without a host!"

_But maybe I can keep this a secret for a little while..._

* * *

**Thanks again for so many views! This means a lot to me, you're so awesome!**

**Little Note: Word was glitching badly during this O_o XD**


	5. Traumatizing Party

**Just like I said the past 4 times, thank you guys so much for the support! It really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

**RALPH'S POV**

* * *

The whole room was full of balloons and to my right there was a table with some food and treats. I looked back to everyone with a big smile on my face.

_I did it! After all these years of rejection, I finally did it!_

"Hey Ralph," said Deanne, "why don't you come to the dance floor?"

"Dance floor? Sure!" I chirped as I followed her to the little area, where all the others were dancing.

"Hey Ralph," said Felix, dancing by my side, "what took you so long?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take some more few fresh air," I said as I was getting tired of dancing, "and seeing how much dancing we're doing I'd say it was a good choice..."

"But Ralph, we just started dancing..."

"It's just that, I've never really danced before, so I'm not like... especially dextrous at this."

"Oh, it's okay! But if you don't want to dance, I can stop too."

"Really?" I was perplexed, "Thanks! But you know, you have to if you don't want to..."

"Pfft, of course I want to. I mean, look at everybody!" Felix said as he pointed at the rest of the Nicelanders, who were now dancing a slow romantic song, "After all, this dance is in pairs, and I don't want to dance hugging you!"

We both laughed as we walked away from the crowd and towards the table with snacks.

"So Ralph," Felix said to me, his face was no longer smiling, "Why were you glitching down there at the entrance?"

"Why was I glitching?" I said looking everywhere, "It's a kinda short story, I was supposed to be modeled in a different way in TurboTime..." I stuttered, obviously lying, "I was... kinda tired of being just an NPC in there, so I went to the Game Station and..."

"Game Station?" Felix interrupted, "What's that?"

"The Game Station? Oh, I believe I can't explain it with words, you'd have to go and see it!"

"Yeah! That sounds amazing and..! Where is it?"

"Well it's outside this game."

"Yes, but where?"

I honestly didn't want to get Felix out of the party. I knew that if I was gone, the Nicelanders would worry. And if Felix was gone, the Nicelanders would worry aswell. But if both of us were out, they would probably have a heart attack and look at me weird for the next 20 years.

"Well , it's SOMEHERE," I said, "but come on, man! You just can't get out of a party like that! And-"

"But you just did some hours ago...:

"Ugh... Listen, the arcade is going to open soon, and you will need to work when it's open. If you happen to be out of your game, bad stuff happens."

"But you're out of you game, wouldn't that be bad for your game?"

"I'm just an NPC! Nothing happens if NPCs are missing. YOU, on the other hand, are this game's hero, and missing heroes mean doomed game... Same happens with villains..."

After that none of us speaked, I grabbed something to eat, and Felix went with the Nicelanders and danced some more. Then I started to think something...

_I said the whole 'Game is doomed without hero/villain' out of the blue, but when I think about it, what am I going to do if somebody plays our game? They'll notice my abscence and put our game out of order... Or what if the game tries to reset my coding? Felix and the Nicelanders may be even more rough to me... Oh man, I just can't..._

"Hey Ralph!" said Gene as he aproached to me, "Why that long face?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering how are you going to clean all of this before the arcade opens..."

Gene looked around and the back at me, "What? The arcade will open?! You should have told me earlier!" he started to run around the whole thing trying to clean things up like a kid who was playing with his toys after bed time. This cause the rest of the Nicelanders to get distressed and run around as well. Then I saw Felix approach to me,

"Ralph," he said, "what did you tell them to get them so upset?"

"I just told them the arcade was about to be opened... Nothin' special."

"Well they sure looks like they think it's the end of the world or something!"

"Haha, yes! Eh... wanna go outside?"

"Sure!"

Felix and me exited the caos room as the Nicelanders broke more stuff than rather fixing them.

"Well that didn't end well!" I said as I was sharing the elvator with Felix, then we both started laughing,

"Aw come on, they just freaked out. It's our first day here, I'm actually pretty excited! After all, what is the worst that could happen?"

_I could list about 10 different things and counting..._

_**CLICK**_

* * *

**Thanks again for the support! Stay sweet guys ;D**


	6. Chat Before Work

**2K views! I love you guys! :D**

* * *

**RALPH'S POV**

* * *

After Felix and I exited the building, I saw that on the other side of the big window Mr. Litwak was changing a little card that hanged on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'. This meant that the arcade was open and that players would soon rush into the building and play all sorts of games, including ours. I turned back to Felix and said;

"Well, it seems the arcade it's now open. I think I'll have to go to my game now..."

"Oh, there's no need for that!" Felix interrupted me, "You stated earlier that NPCs don't play an important role in the game, so why don't you stay here and watch our game?"

"Well, I would love to, but I need to go see Turbo and the Twins race with the other NPCs-"

"C'mon, it will be awesome! We will talk trough the whole stages and stuff, that is, if this game doesn't show our voices!"

I started to feel even more bad about myself, Felix was just way too excited about the fact his -well, our- game just got 'plugged in' and because I was his friend now. I tried to give him my best smiley face possible, but it wasn't really sincere. And apparently Felix was able to detect that.

"Hey," he said, now with the same worried smile as mine, "is everything OK?"

"Well yeah, but I have wondered something... Where's the bad guy?"

"The who?"

"The bad guy!" I started to ramble about myself in 3rd person, "You know, the guys who crashes all of your nice stuff... The one who gets thrown in the mud after you win... The one who lives in that tree stump over there... The one who always gets rejected..."

I started to lost myself at this point, until Felix added:

"Well, either my game doesn't have a bad guy or we're in a serious problem..."

"...The one who- What?! Ah yes! That's terrible..."

"Maybe I should tell the Nicelanders that probability..."

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs,

"What?!"

"I, uh... No, I think they're a little bit too stressed right now, don't you think?"

"Well, I think you're right!" Felix said, a little bit nervously, "Hey, I think the people outside our game shouldn't see you, so why don't you just..."

"Go into the forest? Sure!" I chirped and walked away fast,

"I was going to invite you to stay in the apartments! But if you want to go there is OK!"

I could barely hear him now, I took a sharp turn behing my pile of bricks and hid in the bushes behind it.

_What have you done, Ralph? You have taken this WAY too far!_

This and other several toughts began swirling in my head. The arcade was now open, all I could hope for is that no kid was intrested in this game and we would be safe for the day.

_But what would happen the next day? Or even worse, this night?_

All this paranoia made me so stressed, they would find out about my plan, there was no doubt about that. But I was even more stressed because I couldn't enjoy the sudden friendship of Felix and the Nicelanders, sure, it was awesome. But if they find out I'm the missing bad guy they would be really angry at me, and maybe won't even let me gain their friendship the proper way.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting..._

I said to myself as I took a little nap in that familiar pile of debris...

_**CLICK**_

* * *

**_ACCESSING ALTERNATE MEMORY DATA... 01001001 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000110 01001001 01011000 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100001 ...PLEASE STAND BY..._**

* * *

**FELIX'S POV**

* * *

After Ralph took away running to who-knows-where, I sighed and sat in the little steps of the Niceland Apts. and gazed into the big window above of me. There were kids of all sizes and ages, but it didn't matter to me, I just wanted that one of those children would approach my game and play it. I stared at the window for a while and then looked over the pile of bricks where Ralph had headed to, then I started to remember the whole conversation we had earlier.

_He wasn't so eager to stay and watch our first day at work..._

But the longer I tought about it, the more selfish that sounded, silly me! I'm pretty sure he must have -or had- an important issue to take care of at his game, maybe there was a hotdog seller in TurboTime and he filled that role, or maybe he was an NPC racer. Or maybe...

_He's our missing bad guy!_

My eyes opened wide after thinking of that possibility, maybe that's why he didn't want me to go and tell the Nicelanders about the missing villain incident? I stood up and decided to go and talk to him. After approaching the pile of bricks I looked around for him until...

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

A little chill went down my spine as I checked the back of the trash hill. It was Ralph, who was snoring heavily while sleeping in the pile of bricks. Maybe that's why he didn't want to stay, he was pretty tired...

_How did I think so bad about him? Hah!_

I tought to myself as I quietly walked away, after all, it's not polite to wake up your guest... Or resident bad guy...

* * *

**Thanks again for all those views! I would have never guessed this fanfic would become so popular!**


	7. Night at Tappers

**OMG thank you all so much! :D**

* * *

**FELIX'S POV**

* * *

I just went back to sitting at the steps in the apartment doors, I was tempted to go and check on either the Nicelanders or Ralph, but I needed to keep an eye for any kid that came close to my game. So I just sat there, and I was waiting...

...and waiting...

**...and waiting...**

**...AND WAITING...**

...until I ultimately fell asleep in the entrance of the apartments. When I woke up, I saw that there were no kids left in the arcade, it was closed.

_Did somebody played our game?_

_Were we left out?_

_WAS MY GAME BORING-_

"Hey Felix!" I heard someone shout my name and turned around, it was Ralph,

"The arcade's closed, what do you want to do?"

"I want to find out if my game was played of WHAT?"

"Ah! Don't be grumpy! How about I show you the Game Station?"

"The wha- Oh golly! Of course!"

"Then come with me!" he said as he lead the way to the pile of bricks, did a sharp turn and ended up in what appeared to be a tiny train station. The station featured a little roofless train. It also had my portrait on it!

"What are you waiting for?" said Ralph, "Hop aboard!"

I did as Ralph told me, I got in the front seat and Ralph in the one behind me, I waited for some second for something to happen, and then I turned around and looked at Ralph with dissapointment.

"So.." I sighed, "What is supposed to happen?"

Ralph was actually more busy looking at every single part of the train, "It's supposed to be moving!" he said as he started to punch the sides of the train in sheer frustration, surprisingly, it worked! The train started working, and it slowly got away from the train station, we entered a long tunnel that was covered in black pipes that sometimes shot some tiny lightning bolts at our car, lighting up the tunnel for a short period of time.

After some minutes we exited the tunnel and arrived at a room which had some stairs that led to a door with a sign on top of it that said 'GAME CENTRAL STATION'. I happily hopped off the train and ran down the stairs, upon entering the door I was greeted with a giant hall with many other doors that had different signs: _Tappers_, _Pac-Man_, _TurboTime_, _Space Invaders_, _Q*Bert_... I just wanted to see them all!

"Huff, hey, you're an eager one aren't you?" Ralph said to me as he was catching up, "Well... you just saw it, but here it is! Game Central Station! How do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" I said as I was gazing at all the several games and characthers, and then I turned my attention to _TurboTime_, the game Ralph told me he was from, "Hey Ralph! How about if we go to your game?"

"M-My game?!" he stuttered, "Nah... I have a better idea! C'mon..!"

Ralph started to head to a game called Tappers, I didn't want to look rude so I just followed him there, we entered another train into -another!- tunnel which led to the entrance of some sort of bar. Inside, the building was brimming full with many characters from several other games who were drinking somethin from a jar.

"What it's that?!" I said, pointing at the jars with a silly look on my face

Everybody looked at me,

"Uh, Felix..." Ralph said to me, "That's root beer, you drink that here."

"Oh... okay..."

"Heh..."

"I'm gonna see the restrooms... if you don't mind..."

"Oh... It's OK..."

I exited the room full of glaring characthers as Ralph sat down at one of the tables...

* * *

******_ACCESSING ALTERNATE MEMORY DATA... _**01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01001110 01000001 00101101 00100000 01101111 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 00101101 01011111 00101101 **_...PLEASE STAND BY..._**

* * *

**RALPH'S POV**

* * *

I felt terribly unconfortable, but I didn't want Felix to know I wasn't from TurboTime, I just sat down in the first chair I found available and then...

"Hey, did you lose weight or something?"

I turned my head to see Turbo next to me, mocking me.

"Oh hey Turbo..." I said, unamused, "What do you want?"

"Well I want to see what happened to you! Of course!" he pointed at me, "You look less... Err... Fat!"

Turbo was never exactly what you call a nice guy, he was always very bratty and hated to lose, but deep beneath that snotty attitude there was a person who really cared about others... However recently he was very jealous against some new guy, and of course he was much more rude.

"I err... changed my coding."

"WHAT."

I explained to him the whole story, constantly looking at the door to avoid letting Felix hear it, after some minutes of me rambling and him looking at me with a _'This guy's crazy'_ face, he finally said:

"Your coding will soon reset."

"And I keep it secret because- what?"

"RESET. Didn't you hear me? You can't just jam some wires into his coding and expect it to last. Every single game has an automatic link-trimming system."

"Well I didn't know really..."

"So hear me now, mister. You either manually model yourself or go back to being that giantic monster of a-"

"Hey Ralph! Who's that?" both Turbo and I got the goosebumps and turned around, it was Felix, who was smiling at me.

"Oh hey Felix! This is... Turbo..."

Turbo glared at me,

"Well aren't you a pale man!" said Felix, streching his hand to Turbo, "I'm Felix, pleased to meet you."

"The feeling is not mutal." growled Turbo as he shaked Felix's hand, he was probably about to spill all my lies -like the mean bastard he was-, but instead he said: "So, you just ogt plugged in?"

"Yes! And you couldn't believe what happened to us!" Felix sat down as he started to tell Turbo how he and the Nicelanders got 'plugged in' and how I was such a great neighbor.

I honestly felt a little proud, but at the same time so embarassed...

**_CLICK!_**

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed this 7th chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ...TurboTastic!**


	8. Out of Order

**OMG OMG OMG Thanks so much for all the support!**

* * *

**RALPH'S POV**

* * *

After some more talking with Turbo both Felix and me leaved _Tappers_. Upon entering the Game Central Station, Felix turned to me and said:

"Well that was intresting! Too bad the arcade is about to open..."

All the other characthers were rushing to their respective games, he was right,

"It was fun to meet you, Ralph! See you later tonight?"

"What?! Oh, yes... sure..."

"Bye!" he said as he ran away to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, due to the fact that he tought I was from _TurboTime_, thus not part from his game... OUR game. I stood there for some couple of minutes, because if I ran to our game with him, he would start to ask me a load of questions as to why I went there.

"Hey, skinny guy!" I turned around and I saw Turbo rushing to his game, "Remember what I said about your coding!"

"I won't forget!" I shouted back as I turned around and stared at the gate that lead to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ again. Editing my coding was dangerous, let alone doing it while a round is going on, but I still had the urge to give my programming a check.

...

...

...

Upon arriving to Fix-It Felix Jr., I noticed a blue arch come out of the gate and enclosing on me as the train advanced closer. When I entered the game, that blue arch surrounded me and pushed me painfully foward, as if it was forcing me to stay in the game. I didn't pay it much attention, as I headed to the Niceland Apts., where Felix was waiting for something to happen. I hid in some of the trees which were closer to the building -after all, I didn't want Felix to notice me- and kept and eye on him, until...

_**Cling!**_

That was the sound of a quarter being deposited in our game,

_Oh no._

_Oh nonononononono!_

I tought to myself as I saw that Felix's face lit up with excitement. Our game was about to be played, and we would most certainly get put out of order.

A bubble of text appeared where I was supposed to stand, and some nicelanders peeked out of the pristine windows and shouted:

"Fix it, Felix!"

Then Felix came into where the player could see him and proudly exclaimed:

"I can fix it!"

Then the player started to move Felixa round the building and fruitlessly trying to repair the untouched windows. I wasn't long until...

"Mr. Litwak!"

The kid called Litwak and told him something was _'wrong with this game'_, I heard some muffled talking until...

_**BOOM**_

Felix and the nicelanders looked up at the big screen with awe, which now emitted an orange light, I came out of the trees and took a glance at the sky,

_**OUT OF ORDER, CHECK BACK TOMORROW**_

_Oh no, what have I DONE?!_

I turned back at my friends, some of them were crying, others were complaining and shouting.

But what hurt me most was the face Felix was making,

he couldn't believe what was happening,

he was so excited to be 'played' for the first time,

his game got put out of order...

_And it's all my fault..._

All of the nicelanders rushed to the main entrance and glared at me,

"Oh hey guys!" I said with a faint, fake smile, "What's the matter?"

They all pointed up at the screen, I took a glance at it again and made a surprised face, to make it look genuine,

"Woah, that's pretty bad! What happened?"

"We're missing a bad guy..." we all turned around and saw Felix, who was hopping down from the building towards us, "Or... d-did I do something wrong?"

"Well then, I guess you were right Felix!" I chirped a little bit happily, disturbing the mood and making everybody look at me angrily,

"Er... I guess you were right... sigh..." I said again in a more gloomy mood to get the glares out of my face,

"What are we going to do?!" said Mary, "Without a bad guy, we will be out of order forever!"

"Actually you'll get unplugged..." I said to myself, luckly nobody heard me,

...

...

...

"Hey," I said louder, "How about you check the game's coding?"

Everbody looked at me with a little spark of hope in their eyes.

Uh-Oh, why did I say that?! They will find out even quicker!

"Game's coding?" asked Gene, "Where is it?"

"Uhh... I don't know! You should, though!"

"We just got plugged in, do you really think we know ALL of this?!" Gene shouted, pointing in every direction,

"Well then, we w-will have to explore..."

This whole ruse was crumbling apart, and the only way of getting out of it was telling the truth...

**CLICK! BZZZ-ZZT**

"Ralph! Are you OK?!"

* * *

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 8 is over, please let me know what you think about it! Your comments really really REALLY matter to me :)**


	9. Friendly Fight

**So many views?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU! You guys are AWESOME! Sorry for the long wait, I was feeling sick these days, but I'm fine now :)**

**Okay, without further do, let's begin Chapter 9!**

* * *

**FLEIX'S POV**

* * *

It was happening to Ralph again, his whole body started to patch up in blue and his shape distorted a little. I was surprised at first, but Ralph had already told me he glitches every now often, so I calmed down.

"RALPH!" shouted Gene, "What's happening to you?!"

"_**BZZT**_ Wha-?! _**BZZT**_" Ralph stuttered,

I stood in front of him and the Nicelanders, then I told the little people "Don't worry guys! He's just having glitches, nothing to worry about." in order to calm them down, then I turned to Ralph and said, "...Right?"

"Yeah..." he said nervously, "Anyways, are we going to find out where the coding is or not?"

"Oh, sure! Come on everybody," I said gently pushing the group of Nicelanders to the building, "we have a game to fix!"

"More like YOU have to fix it!" shouted one of the Nicelanders and everybody laughed.

"What? This is an issue that affects all of us!" I said in protest,

"Why us?" the Nicelander kept mocking me,

"Felix..."

"Well, because you know, it's our game and stuff like that..."

"Felix!"

"And it's everybody's duty to find out what happened to-"

"_**BZZT FELIX!**_"

"Eek!" I turned around, frightened because Ralph's voice was different, it had a deep, angry tone, "Oops! Sorry Ralph, we got carried away..."

"_**BZZT**_ Well, let's just enter this place, OK?!"

Me and the rest of the Nicelanders followed Ralph into the apartments, "You guys go check the lower floors," Ralph said, "I'll go check... the penthouse..."

Everybody nodded and went their separate ways, I stood at the lobby for a moment, before I heard...

**CRASH**

I inmediately went running up the stairs to see what had happened, the last thing I needed was an injured Nicelander or Ralph. I kept running up until I arrived the penthouse level. The door into the large room was wide opened, but I just peeked my eyes out.

"H... Hello? Ralph, Mary, Gene? Are you he-"

My jaw dropped when I saw the whole place destroyed, somebody or someone had thrown around all the furniture, and a crushed chair also caught up my attention. Who had done this mess? Unless the Nicelanders hadn't fixed the mess they made at the party, this was utter nonsnese.

I was about to leave the apartment and tell everyone, until-

"What are you doing here."

Ralph was staring at me on my way back down,

"Oh, hey Ralph!" I said nervously, "Do... do you know who caused this mess?"

Ralph peeked into the destroyed penthouse, then looked back at me,

"Um... No. It was like this when I arrived."

"Oh, the I guess the Nicelanders are not very good cleaners!" I giggled,

"Heh, yeah... Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" I chirped, "What is it?"

He looked around nervously and then said,

"Come with me."

He went up the stairs that went to the roof, and I was following him. We finally reached it, then Ralph peeked trough one of the edges and said,

"Do... do you know why I glitch up sometimes?"

"Well, you told me you were programmed badly," I tilted my head, "why though?"

"Well, I was programmed correctly, until..."

"...Until what?"

"...Until I messed with my coding..."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock, I was knew to the whole 'coding' thing, but it sounded really irresponsible from his part, "Why would you do that?!"

"...I did it, because..."

"Mm?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" I demanded for an answer,

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Ralph shouted at me with a really evil look on his face,

"My... our friend? But... but..."

Ralph sighed and said in a much more calm tone, "I messed my code up to befriend you and the rest of the Nicelanders..."

"But why would you have to change your code? After all, you're from a different game and we have just got plugged in!"

"...lied..." Ralph whispered something I couldn't hear,

"What..?"

"I lied about that... I'm not from TurboTime..."

"Well, that's quite rude you know?" I said, "Where do you come from, then?"

"...Here."

"What?"

"_**BZZT**_ HERE, DIDN'T YOU HEAR?!" he started to glitch and the same, deep voice appeared again,

"..."

"_**BZZT**_ ...S-Sorry." he stopped to glitch and his 'natural' voice came back, "I'm from here, this game..."

"...B-but if you're from this game then that means..."

"..."

"You're our missing bad guy!" I replied angrily, to which Ralph only nodded, "You... You RAT!"

"Rat?! You don't even know why I did that for!"

"Yes I do!" I bravely shouted, "This must have been a masterplan, putting us out of order and taking my place!"

"Taking your pla-"

"I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Okay, first of all, I never wanted to take your _**BZZT**_ pla- _**BZZT**_"

"And you know what?! I won't let you take my place so easily!"

"BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE YOUR-"

"Why don't we leave the talk aside and fight?!" I said pridefully, not knowing what was awaiting me, "Bonus points if you reveal your true self!"

"..."

"..."

"..._**BZZT FAIR ENOUGH.**_"

And with those words, Ralph glitched and started to... grow. His whole features growing bulkier as he towered over me. When he stopped growing, he said,

"_**After all, taking over your place is not such a bad idea.**_"

_Would it had been better if I fought him in his tiny form? Golly..._

* * *

**So it's over! I know, I know, it wasn't worth the wait, sorry!**


	10. Friends Always Fight

**4K views! You guys give me the honewglows or something .w.**

* * *

**FELIX'S POV**

* * *

Okay, so I think I made two bad decisions this day, or should I say this instant. Who knew he was actually our missing villain? Or a, you know, angry giant?! I didn't!

_Oh no..._

I said to myself as the now massive Ralph raised both of his fists up in the air, probably to hurt me, but he seemed slow. I took that chance to run towards the stairs that led back to the apartments, only to turn my head while running to see his whole existence chasing me down as fast as his legs would allow him. I immediately forced the door open and ran down the stairs towards the penthouse.

"**HEY, COME BACK HERE!**" Ralph shouted while he ran, no, crashed through the stairs.

I wanted to hide in the penthouse, the only problem is that everything was crushed and Ralph was getting closer, so I took the stairs down to the lower floors, hoping any of the doors were open to hide.

_No._

I was hoping none of the Nicelanders were down there, I would hate to see one of my friends getting hurt! I started to try to open the doors in the floor I was in, all of them were locked. And Ralph was getting closer...

"**YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY.**"

My heart was beating so fast I swear it could have just jumped out of my chest, it didn't help that all the doors from the next floor were locked. I was panicking, until I heard a voice whisper:

"Felix!"

I turned around and I saw Gene, who was peeking out from one of the previously locked doors. I immediately rushed into the apartment, where all the other Nicelanders were hiding too. After that, Gene silently, but quickly, closed the door and started to move furniture to block it.

"That will not work." I whispered, "Trust me..."

"What? Why not?" Gene replied with a fearful expression, "He'll try to come trough the door, wouldn't he?"

"Well yes," I continued, "But he might find another way around..."

**CRASH**

All of us jolted a bit, then kept talking.

"Other way around?" whispered Gene in a slightly annoyed tone, "That's impossible! All the windows are locked and so is the door, how will he enter?"

**CRASH**

We all turned around to see Ralph, who had just demolished the wall.

"...T-That way..." I squeaked.

All of the Nicelanders started to run around and scream, while Ralph and I just stood there, staring. I knew I had to do something, so I slowly took out my hammer and whispered:

"This is a fight between you and me..."

"**Who said it wasn't?**" Ralph replied with a somewhat softer tone in his voice as he clenched one of his fists and tried to slam it on me. I tried my best to move out of the way, but I was so shocked and the only thing I managed to do was to fall back. Thankfully it was far enough to barely avoid being hurt by his hand, only to see it rise up again, ready to hit me. Just as he did this, somebody shouted:

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

It was Mary, who was trying to 'cheer' for me. As soon as she said this, Ralph took off for her, instead of finishing me off.

"Don't hurt her!" I cried as I stood up and jumped into Ralph's massive back, attempting to stop him, everything I did was useless, until I accidentally punched him in the eye.

"**A****C**K!" he yelped as he fell into the floor, just before he reached Mary.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" I shouted, taking advantage of the situation. All the Nicelanders nodded and ran trough the hole in the wall Ralph made. I jumped off Ralph's back to leave too as I heard Ralph started to incorporate himself.

"Ow..." he muttered, "That hurt, I hope you know that..."

I looked back as I saw Ralph's eye was purple from the hit.

"...But I guess I deserved it, heh..."

Ralph's voice was no longer intimidating, and he didn't want to punch me or any of the Nicelanders anymore.

_I'm sorry, friend, but I guess that punch put your head back on it's place!_

"Heh..." I said nervously, it was probable that he could snap out again at any moment, so I kept my distance. Altough, to be honest, at a better glance he didn't look scary anymore. He had the same appearance as he had the first time me met, only... bulkier. I guess his bad mood just scared me silly.

"Look," Ralph said as he tried to get closer to me, "I'm really sorry for that... tantrum... it was not the proper way to react."

"..."

"I know, I know..." he said in a softer tone, "That was much more worse than a tantrum, I'm sorry..."

"Uh... yeah, it's o-o... okay." I stuttered keeping my distance, "I'll go with the others if you d-don't mind..."

I ran as fast as I could towards the elevator, so I'm not really sure if Ralph said something to me. But I honestly didn't care, if he had another 'tantrum' I would hate to be there when it happens. When I exited the apartment, all the Nicelanders hugged me and asked so many more questions than my bits could process.

"Woah! Hold down, everybody! One question at a time!"

* * *

**Thanks for everything! The next chapter will be out, probably next week or so.**


End file.
